


夏日海滩

by thinkinganame



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinganame/pseuds/thinkinganame
Summary: 夏日，海滩，还有斯巴达家。5代之后的平淡日常。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	夏日海滩

**Author's Note:**

> 头好痛，听着海浪声asmr脑子里就浮现出了这种情景，有参考（抄改）局外人的语言风格……很丧的时候看看局外人就更丧了（？）试图用很丧的气氛写写快乐的5代，虽然完全没有用局外人的精华主旨和意象，就只是中庸的平淡日常。  
> ……写着写着还脱离局外人风格变回垃圾白水帐，我自己爬
> 
> cp是DVD以及NK 以及变扭的斯巴达家  
> 对不起，明明知道不该，但还是一直在写挨揍但丁，对不起。但是丁叔被揍真的很靓（？  
> OOC⬆️OOC⬇️！！

“我们去沙滩吧，夏天就该去沙滩。”但丁突然说，他说得不清楚，声音断断续续的，鉴于他现在正被魔剑但丁插在地上，这无可厚非，而且很奇怪。

维吉尔坐在一旁的地上，他的外套弄脏了，可他一点也没觉得不高兴：“是我赢了，但丁，你该听我的。”

“好吧，那你说去哪儿？”

“……”

其实他们打架的原因根本不是为了旅行的目的地，甚至根本没有一点有关旅行，但他们最后还是出现在了弗杜纳。天气很热，幸而维吉尔用阎魔刀开了传送门，不用像过去一样开上一天的车和船。

但丁说要找尼禄一起，时机很好，维吉尔无法拒绝，但他还是显得有些僵硬。但丁勾着他的肩说：“不用担心，你什么都不用做他也会高兴的。”维吉尔没有答话。但丁于是自己笑了笑，放开他的肩膀去翻找些能用的沙滩装备。反正，尼禄也懂事的很，倒是维吉尔不说话还比较好。

不过，到了见面的时候，维吉尔见到尼禄，多半还是会试图交谈的。眼下面对弟弟的时候似乎他是一如既往的冷酷·“my son means nothing to me”·人，要等到尼禄在眼前了，维吉尔才会好像终于意识到什么一样，表现出罕见的拘谨和紧张。

弗杜纳的海滩不是为了游客而存在的，它在那里仅仅是因为这是一个岛屿，而地质裙边和岛屿是不可分离的。

不过这样也好，半魔们并不喜欢人多的地方，而粗糙的沙粒和暗礁暗流也杀不死他们。

到海边需要穿过森林，但丁一直在说话，指着尼禄哈哈地笑，惹得年轻人疯狂甩他眼刀，但碍于姬莉叶在场又不好意思说脏话或者让但丁闭嘴（物理）。于是维吉尔善解人意地给了但丁一个手刀。但丁还是没有闭嘴，嘟嘟囔囔着这可是让他了解他和他儿子一部分过去的一个好时机。尼禄只是害羞。你明明也想知道。

森林里偶尔会跳出来扎堆的布袋和吃人花蛇，给了尼禄一个乘乱鬼手揍叔叔的机会，可惜但丁闪得太快，每次都会落空。姬莉叶拎着藤编的午餐盒，在一旁安静地微笑，看透一切。

他们顺着石板路穿过森林，途中经过隐没在绿色中的石碑废墟时但丁推了推维吉尔，被他反手用阎魔刀的刀柄捅了肚子。

“别这样，老哥，我只是想告诉你封印有多不容易。”

尼禄说道：“不，你干的事只是把它毁掉……虽然也没什么问题。”

他们已经能望到平静的大海了，还有更远处的一岬角，它正似睡非睡地横躺在清亮的海水里。一阵轻微的马达声从寂静的空中传到森林中，远远的，他们看见耀眼的海面上有一艘小小的渔船缓缓驶来，慢得像是一动也没有动。姬莉叶采了几朵鸢尾花。*他们走出森林，到了海边，看见船上的是崔西和蕾蒂。

“我只是和她们提了一下。”但丁说，“谁知道她们催债居然会一路催到这里。”

不过渔船还没有动弹的意思，那两位恶魔挥了手打过招呼就继续躺回了甲板上，也没有向但丁发射火箭筒和雷电，所以他们还是很合得来的。

维吉尔这时萌生出这样也不错的念头，这在他回到人界后已经不是第一次了。

但丁想去游泳，但维吉尔和姬莉叶不想去，尼禄本来也不想去，但是和欲言又止的维吉尔坐立不安地呆了没一会儿就也跟着跳进了水里。

但丁游得有点远。沙滩，渔船，和但丁构成了一个互不干扰的三角，他游得相当糟，可能是被困在那里了也说不定，只是反正半魔也不会淹死——虽然他们也没试过——所以干脆仰躺了下来，心宁神安地任由清凉的海流携卷着他漂流。

“哈，我还指望你和你爸多聊几句呢。”但丁飘在宽阔的海面上，脸朝着天空，使尼禄看不见他的整张脸，“他真了不起，是吧？他真可爱。”

“……”尼禄有些恼羞成怒，“你知道现在才几点钟吗？”

“这无关乎时间地点，这很自然，尼禄，感到喜欢的时候就要说出自己的爱意。”但丁说，海水流进了他的嘴巴里，流到了他脸上，像是一袭面纱，朦朦胧胧地遮住了表情。  
“呸呸。”他拨开面纱，把嘴里的海水吐掉，“好咸，比你爸刚开始做的饭还咸。”

尼禄表示并不是这么回事，并且称他为活该，让他笑话他。但丁则表示他完全没有笑话尼禄的意思，叔叔我什么时候骗过你。尼禄脱口就是一句fuck you，差点没变魔人。

但丁举起手，拍拍身边的海面，让尼禄也躺下，白色的泡沫从他的指缝间诞生，又在深蓝色的海面下消失。尼禄拒绝了，但丁今天的态度有些诡异的和蔼。

但丁继续仰躺着，或许是因为尼禄在身边的原因，他用上了一些幻影剑把自己固定在原地，他侧着头，看着刺入大陆架的幻影剑，海波和深色的海底让红炎有些失真。他静静地看着，把脸埋进海里，就这么保持着这个姿势，好久好久，久到尼禄差点以为半魔真的能淹死。

但是，他突然抬起头来，两眼直盯着尼禄，问道，“你就没有什么想问我的吗？”

尼禄回答说你个糟老头子吓死我了我都差点把时停手给用了，顿了顿，才说：“你想我问什么。”

“你绝对没有怨恨你爸对吧？”

尼禄说当然没有，他只是不知道该怎么和维吉尔相处。但丁犹豫了一下，重新看向了太阳，手上捏着之前突然出现的魔剑但丁，拢着双手放在腹部上，好像不是在对尼禄说话，说他曾经有过怨恨，虽然只是小孩子发脾气一样的别扭言语，实际上他并没有那个意思，却还是造成了了不得的后果。

尼禄听了想要说话，又不知道该说些什么。但丁看着太阳，阳光在剑身上一闪，刺眼的阳光像幻影剑雨一样从空中洒落而下。他直面着那暴烈的太阳发问：“你不觉得这就像一场梦吗？”

尼禄有些不自在地伸出鬼手挡在他眼前，防止半魔生理学又添一“半魔与日光性视网膜炎及其可治愈性”词条，回答说他在做梦。

不过，无论如何，现在发生的事是真实的，维吉尔和姬莉叶相处得很好，他们都努力了。维吉尔是真实存在的，就算他像爱丽丝的兔子那样突兀地出现，唐突填补了他们身边空白的哥哥和父亲的位置，现在这只兔子也已经学会了不顺心就跺着脚拿秒表打人而不是自顾自跳进兔子洞。

但丁把目光移开，姿势仍然未变，问尼禄这么会说话怎么不直接去和维吉尔谈谈。尼禄顺势把他按进水里说我还以为你是想告诉我维吉尔过去的事，关于他为什么会缺席我的成长以及其他的事。

但丁一个闪身躲到尼禄身后的海面，一边说着trick you 一边欠揍地wink，不知道从哪里掏出一朵玫瑰花：“那应该由他自己告诉你，虽然这不太可能，但我连做梦都没梦见过今天，所以这或许也不是做梦。更何况，我都没听他亲口提起过过去这些年的事，我凭什么告诉你。”

姬莉叶展开了野餐布，很厚实的一大块棉彩布，上面画着许多许多的玫瑰花花纹，棉垫的外面套着一层塑料薄膜，垫在沙地上就像坐在椅子里一样舒适，盘子也不会因为凸起的石块而歪歪扭扭。

维吉尔则从但丁的行李里找出沙滩伞，伞有些旧了，是从未使用过也没保养过的那种泛黄卡锈的老旧，伞边的蕾丝边褪了色，本应镶嵌着人造珍珠的位置大半只余下了干涸的胶水块。伞面上歪歪扭扭画着着事务所的招牌和电话，还是但丁往字母里画上自己的时代。

维吉尔说起话来慢吞吞的，有时候不知道该怎么说，就停下望着远方亮蓝色的天空发呆，姬莉叶一直温柔地听着，这时就接过话头，每句话总以“尼禄”开头，虽然没什么特别的，但听着总觉得就像阳光洒在身上一样暖洋洋的。

但丁和尼禄打起来了，维吉尔皱了皱眉，看到姬莉叶担心地站起身就拿起了刀，对她说：“你等着。”

他不想弄湿自己的外袍，所以直接瞬移到了但丁胸上，一脚把自己弟弟踩进海里，拎着还没反应过来的尼禄的后领口穿过传送门回到了沙滩，连靴子都没有湿。

但丁也闪了回来，揉着胸口抱怨维吉尔的粗鲁。他浑身海水淋淋，只穿了一条泳裤。维吉尔把他的衣服甩到他身上，尼禄也去一旁穿上了自己的衣服。

但丁用魔力烘干了身体，但是没有穿上衬衫，只是套上了大衣，他紧挨着维吉尔坐下，胸口蒸发结晶的盐粒一闪一闪反着光。维吉尔推开他，告诉他坐正，好好吃饭。但丁说，你今天还没吻过我呢，被维吉尔打了脑袋。

姬莉叶烤的面包香脆可口，还有当地的炸鱼，鲜香酥脆，很快就分了个精光。接着但丁打开自己带来的披萨盒和炖汤，说来尝尝他和维吉尔的手艺。

尼禄有些不知所措，但姬莉叶神闲气定地夸赞炖菜的营养美味，让同样不知所措的维吉尔稍稍露出了微笑。

“……你们应该多来几次。”尼禄憋了半天，最后说道，用汤碗遮住了脸，“汤很好喝，谢谢。”

不知道为什么，是但丁笑了起来，现在想来，他应该是想掩盖两人的羞涩，出发点是好的。但他当时还是被揍了两下。

吃完之后，他们还喝了咖啡和牛奶，太阳几乎是直射在沙滩上了，它照在海面上的强烈反光叫人睁不开眼睛，石头的热气从地面冒起，让人昏昏沉沉地喘不过气来*——虽然半魔们对温度的感知很迟钝，但尼禄对姬莉叶的变化并不迟钝。

尼禄想要回去，但但丁阻止了他，维吉尔不动声色。

但丁拿出狗棍，发话道：“等会儿我冻起些冰，尼禄用时停让冰存在的久一点，最后冰块崩溃的冰粉也能凉快一点。如果这不行，那就只能麻烦维吉尔去买点冰棍了。”

尼禄有些见怪不怪地应了声行就换上机械手。维吉尔捋了把头发，点了点头。

姬莉叶的表情看上去充满了疑问，但是沙子很烫，而半魔们兴致勃勃。

结果很成功，野餐垫和阳伞的阴影外围了一圈闪闪发亮的冰粉，太阳那些扭曲的燃烧热气都被抵在了冰圈外边。

“可惜Ice Age只能围着我自己，不然还能更凉快。”但丁说这话的时候，正盘腿靠在维吉尔肩上，快乐地吃着他买回来的草莓圣代。狗棍被缠在了太阳伞的顶部，被威胁着充当冷气机。

温度正好，天空一片蔚蓝，金光流溢*，轻轻的海浪声规律性又不那么一致地持续着，夹杂着树叶的沙沙声和几声悠长的鸟叫。

每个人都有些昏昏欲睡，尼禄让姬莉叶靠着他躺下，最后两个人都睡着了。

但丁问维吉尔要不要到海滩上去走走，维吉尔问他去哪儿。但丁说你听不出来吗，这只是个借口。维吉尔没有答话，但还是和他一起站起身来。

他们在海滩上走了一会儿，阳光炙热难耐，迫不及待地炙烤着每一寸天地和其中的生命，但半魔们并不在乎这点温度，在他们看来，烤箱是大是小并不重要。

但是高温让罕见的海鸟声更罕见了，在周围一片静寂与酷热之中，只听得见海浪声与树叶声。尼禄和姬莉叶，更别提蕾蒂和崔西，也都看不见了。

但丁朝水面走去，然后沿海边漫步，层层海浪卷来，将他的靴子浸湿。“我们去水里吧”他说，然后慢慢地走进海水，在快要站不住的时候转身看向仍然站在岸边的维吉尔，张开双臂，没有说话，只是安静地看着他。

在这里，大海、沙岸、阳光之间的一切仿佛都凝固不动，水声和树声似乎也听不见了。  
维吉尔叹了口气，明明没有掉落的散发却下意识地往后梳了梳头。

他踏进了海水中。

蓝色的外套并没有违反物理学原理地被掀到了海面上，露出仍然穿着全套战斗服的高挑身材，和握在手中的阎魔刀几乎别无二致。  
但丁的外套也浮在水面上，但他除了泳裤和短靴什么都没穿，把他衬得像是一只滑稽的巨大蝴蝶。

“如果我是蝴蝶，那你也是一只蓝蝴蝶。”但丁说。

维吉尔想让他闭嘴，不过他一直是想让他闭嘴的。

他把他按到海面下，苦咸的海水刺激着未被眼睑保护着的脆弱眼球，但半魔们谁都没有闭上眼睛。

但丁毫不吝啬展现的痴迷令维吉尔感到胜利的满足，而维吉尔细微移动的眼尾也令但丁忍不住微笑。

咕噜咕噜。

气泡从唇交接的缝隙漏出，被衣袍的颜色所遮盖的海面下泛着蓝色红色和绿色的水波，给近在咫尺的人笼上一种梦幻的虚幻感。从海面上，从海床上，从四面八方的海水中，涌动着的光晕像一道道利剑，刺得心脏疼痛不已，不得不更用力地拥抱，亲吻，以自己的全部去确认他的存在。

海水很温暖，暗流也很汹涌，等回过神来，他们已经飘到了不知道哪里。

但丁毫不在意，他随意扑腾了几下，又被一个海浪打了下去，灌了一口水，苦的他一口喷了出去，但那水既像泡沫花带一样在空中转瞬即逝，又像温热的雨丝洒落在脸上，看上去很有意思，于是他干脆趴了下来，等着浪尖拍来，含一口水，然后转过身将水朝天喷出，安静地看着水滴滑落。

维吉尔也不会游泳，他们生于内陆，长大了之后也没有那个闲情去学，唯一知道的就是怎么在水中…或者血河中保证自己的存活。但他不愿意表现出这点，所以环着胸，让幻影剑插入河床，像锚一样固定着他站立的姿势，当然，这同样也很奇怪。

他冷眼看着但丁玩水，没有动作，但也没有移开目光。玩了一会儿之后，但丁又游回维吉尔身边，抱怨说这海水咸得发烫，还非要让维吉尔也尝尝，他把嘴唇贴上去，伸出舌头纠缠维吉尔，把他从并不牢固的锚上推了下去，再次一起摔进了海水中。

维吉尔一张嘴咬他，水波就涌进嘴里，混合着浅浅的血味。但丁还在笑，契而不舍地追着他，紧贴着他，用大腿蹭着他的大腿，咕噜咕噜的气泡从他的嘴里冒出来。

海水的确很辣，维吉尔张开嘴，但水并没有涌出去，但丁紧贴上来，现在嘴里又多了血的味道。

他们在水里翻腾搅和了好一阵子，直到听到尼禄在喊他们。

他们回到沙滩烘干衣服的时候，但丁又贴上去，把嘴贴着维吉尔的嘴，在被推开之前伸出舌头舔尽了他唇上的咸涩。

尼禄的表情像是吞了一只绿蚊子，嫌弃，不甘心，但又不得不接受。

但丁还是笑，维吉尔觉得他好像一直在笑。他们一起走回阳伞那儿，但丁啪唧一下倒下，把脸捂在沙子里，长叹一口气：“真舒服啊。”

维吉尔不置可否，但还是挨着但丁坐在了沙滩上，探究地看着尼禄：“要回去了？”姬莉叶已经不见了。

“呃，不，也不是，蕾蒂和崔西说她们大丰收，要不要一起烤鱼，姬莉叶先过去帮忙了，我来找你们，还有把这些东西收起来。”

“哟，那两个疯女人难得也能做点人事嘛。”

“不，但丁，她们说你的那份要付钱。”

“哈？？？”

下午三四点钟的太阳，已不太灼热，委委屈屈的狗棍被收了起来，切换成了火棍模式用来点起篝火，但丁据理力争这可以抵他的餐费，而且女士们吃他的披萨时可从来没付过钱。

从码头看去，熟悉和陌生的景象周围笼罩着一层由阳光和篝火燃烧的烟气构造的耀眼的光晕，周围海鸟的声音逐渐多了起来，一声一声。

但丁提议在等待烤鱼的时候可以来堆个沙堡，比谁的最高。其他人本来没什么兴趣，但听到比赛却又都跃跃欲试。

姬莉叶和尼禄搭了个中规中矩的中世纪城堡，比起高度，更往横向发展，一点都没奔着输赢去的样子。  
但丁搭的是特米尼格塔或者什么钟塔，可惜粗糙的沙粒粘合度不够，还没坚持一秒就从中折断，不过他一点都没不高兴。  
维吉尔认为自己见过最高的就是Qliphoth树，但他没意识到这种结构在物理学上根本不可能稳固，而沙子和魔界植物也完全不能比较的道理，所以最后树也理所当然地坍塌了。  
蕾蒂和崔西用最稳定的正方体一层层堆砌，十分的具有图像学的功底……但她们忽略了沙滩的砂质，承受不住重量的基地塌陷，最后整个高塔都消失无踪。

维吉尔看着反而成了冠军的城堡：“这是什么power？”

鱼烤好了，很香，大家吃的很开心。但丁摸着胡子笑：“这真是值得纪念的一天。”

**Author's Note:**

> 打*号的全是几乎未改的原句  
> 结尾，我，不知道为什么突然脑海里就蹦出那么一句话，虽然但是，因为紧接的小剧场我很满意所以就不改这不满意的结尾了（）  
> 虽然诗也只取了字面意思（）对不起，我没文化，我只是一只弱小无辜又能吃的鸽子


End file.
